


5Keys

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Crossover, Duel Monsters, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Keyblades, Lesbian Character, Magic, Mild Language, New Domino City, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Child Abuse, Vanitas Is Bad at Feelings (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas Redemption (Kingdom Hearts), fanmade keyblades
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sora, Donald, and Goofy are sent on a mission to save a new and unique world from the darkness, meanwhile an old foe returns and brings some friends. What adventures does this land have in store for Sora and his friends? They won't know until they rev it up!
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei & Izayoi Aki, Fudou Yuusei & Rua, Izayoi Aki/Ruka, Jack Atlas & Fudou Yuusei & Crow Hogan & Kiryuu Kyousuke, Rua & Ruka (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

At the top of a strange tower, a meeting is taking place; a meeting concerning the balance of light and darkness. In the sorcerers chamber four people are conversing around a large table. Sitting in a large chair is an old wizard while standing in front of it are a young blue eyed brunet, a duck wearing a blue jacket, and an anthropomorphic dog wearing yellow pants and a black vest. These are Yen Sid, Donald, Goofy, and Sora. "Sora," Yen Sid began, looking at the teen, "Donald, Goofy, I am afraid that the stars have brought me grave news. I fear an old enemy has risen again and has set darkness lose in a new world, one untouched by the power of the Keyblade. A world that contains a power so great that if our enemies were to harness it, there would be no stopping them, even with the help of Lea, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey." "A power strong enough to keep us from ever winning," Sora started, curiosity and fear plastered across his face, "and an old enemy. Who is the enemy and what is the power?." "Both are great questions Sora, however, I only hold the answer to one of them. Our enemy is unknown, but the power they seek is that of the Crimson Dragon and the six Signers who protect their world." "Signers?" Donald asked. "Who are they? And what is a 'Crimson Dragon'"

-One explanation on the Crimson Dragon, the signers and the world they inhabit later-

"Neo Domino City, huh," Sora says after Yen Sids' explanation. "I've never heard of that world." "Like I said," Yen Sid began, "it is a world that no Keyblade wielder has ever set foot on. You will be the first." "Ok," Sora said, "no pressure. We go to Neo Domino City, find the Signers, defeat the old enemy who is back for more, and seal the worlds keyhole. Easy peasy." "How do we get there," Donald asked. "And what should I do for our disguises?" "I have already taken care of that," said Yen Sid, "you will be disguised as cards from that world. All you have to do is create names for your cards. Also," Yen Sid waved his hand and a small box appeared on the table, "this gummi phone will help you find your way to Neo Domino City." "Thank you Master Yen Sid," said Sora as he walked over and grabbed the phone. As Sora, Donald, and Goofy left the tower, Yen Sid said "May your hearts be your guiding key."

-World Jump-

Meanwhile in Neo Domino City, three young men were walking the streets, picking up trash. "Man that storm did a real number on the city," said the youngest of them, an 18 year old raven heard teen wearing blue Jeans, a yellow t-shirt, a brown, sleeveless cargo vest, grey boots, and grey, elbow high, finger-less gloves. "Yeah, no kidding," said the oldest, a 20 year old blond wearing two 'A' earnings, white boots, grey pants, a white plunging shirt, a white trench coat lined with purple and spiked shoulders, a belt buckle in the shape of an 'A', and a neckband, "the city is a mess, and we haven't even gotten to Satellite yet." "Well," started the third of the three, a 19 year old teen with black air and gold highlights, wearing black jeans, brown calf high motorcycle boots, a black t-shirt with a red design, a high collared jacket with amber pads on the shoulders and elbows, brown gloves that go up to almost his elbows, a belt with two Deck holsters (one on each hip), and amber knee pads, "thankfully Trudge, Mina, Leo, Luna, and Blister are helping to clean up over there, so it shouldn't take to long for Satellite to be cleaned back up." These were Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, and Yusei Fudo, three-fifths of Team 5D's. A massive storm had struck and made a huge mess, so the teens were trying to help clean up. "That is definitely a plus," Crow said, "but I think we need to look into that storm." "Oh," Jack lets out in annoyance, "not this again." "I'm telling you guys, I saw something in that storm and there is no way in hell it was a person or animal." "Then what was it," Jack asked, turning to his youngest foster brother "Monsters. Duel Spirits? It was just a storm Crow, let it go." "I don't know Jack," Yusei said, "while there is a _chance_ that it was nothing it might be a good idea to check it out so we don't get surprised by a new threat." --sigh--"Fine," Jack said in defeat, "I guess you have a point there. But I am 100% sure that that there is nothing to worry about." "Great," Crow said, a smile on his face, "it's decided. Now then how about we go see how the others are doing?" Jack and Yusei noded their heads and with that the three started for Satellite, oblivious to how wrong Jack truly was.

On a rooftop in Neo Domino City stood four cloaked figures, watching the three duelists below. "They hold great power," said a man. "Yes. However, they are yet to reveal that power in full," a young man said. "Leave that to me," a young teen started, "I'll break those losers in." "I highly doubt our master would like that," said the fourth figure, a young woman. "After your screw up with Ventus, I don't think _he_ would want you breaking in anyone." "Why you little-" "Enough, both of you!" the young man shouts, causing the two to go quite. "Our dear sister is correct, our master would not approve of you trying to do with them what you did with Ventus." "Fine, but the blunette is mine," the teen said before vanishing through a corridor of darkness. "You know what you must do," the man said to the young woman, before she to left through a corridor of darkness. "What about us?" the older man asked. "Simple," the young man said, "we wait."


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive in Neo Domino City and meet some of the locals. Meanwhile the Signer Brothers begin to take a closer look at the storm that struck the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, so, I completely forgot about this in the prologue so I will put the disclaimer here. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or the Kingdom Hearts games, they belong to 4Kids Entertainment and Square Enix respectively. Also, I thought I would mention that despite this story being the first that I have written in my Kingdom Hearts AU series, it 5Keys is not the first story chronologically. The stories will be written in a way so that one does not spoil the others, the only thing that will appear from other stories are Keyblades that Sora has gotten (but he gets one in every world, so that's not much of a spoiler, more like foreshadowing) but no actual references to the events of the other stories. Lastly, I needed to make known that Sora is wearing his KH2 outfit, that is very important to know if you want to try and visualize his outfit for this world. I think that's everything for now, so with that enjoy and please leave a comment on what you thought.

"Sora," shouted an anthropomorphic duck, "are we there yet." "Yeah," started a large human like dog, "we've been flying for almost an entire 2 days." "40 hours is not almost two days," replied a young teen boy, "it's a bit over a day." Donald, Goofy, and Sora had been flying in their gummi ship for just under 2 whole days, and the boy is starting to get on the mages nerves. "A bit over a day!" Donald shouted. "Who in the void taught you to tell time?" "Hey, I'm just saying that it could be looked at as such. Besides, what do you have to complain about, we're here." Before the three was a large world with a city connected to an island via bridge, a small western looking town, and a temple with many large symbols resembling animals or monsters carved into the ground around it. "Looks like there is a forest on that island, maybe we can find a clearing to land the ship there." As Sora piloted the ship over the forest he spotted a clearing near a two story wooden building. "Okay guys," Sora said, "I'm putting her down." The ship landed and the three immediately made their way to the door. When they exited the ship a bright light engulfed them. When the light faded, Sora was standing alone, but he did not look the same. His baggy pants were replaces with black biker jeans, his shoes with ankle high, black biker boots. His t-shirt is now a full navy blue, with a black, sleeveless biker jacket. In place of his normal red pouches were two brown, leather deck holsters. Looking in the holster on his left, Sora finds two cards that look like Donald and Goofy, with Donald's named 'Donald, the Mage King' and Goofy's named 'Goofy, Lord of the Knights'. "So this is what it's like to be a card," said a voice from Donald's card. "Wow, how can you guys still talk," Sora asked in amazement. "Your cover is a psychic duelist remember, you can bring your cards to life, therefore you can talk with them." "I guess that makes sense." Putting Donald and Goofy's cards back, Sora reaches for the other holster and pulls out a deck of sixty cards, thirty monsters, fifteen spells, and fifteen traps. The monster cards look like Keyblades, while the spells look like staffs, and the traps like shields. "This is so cool," Sora said to himself. "Okay, there was a building not far from here when we landed, so I guess we should start there." With that Sora started on his way.

Meanwhile, outside of an orphanage in Satellite. "I'm telling you guys there were monsters in that storm," said a young teen boy with blue hair. "No there weren't bro, you're just imagining things," said a young teen girl with the same color hair. "I wouldn't doubt your brother," said a woman with blue hair, "with everything this city has been through, who knows what that storm could have brought with it." "Indeed," said an older woman with brown hair. "I swear," said a man with black hair and a scare on his left cheek, "if some new threat shows up and starts causing trouble, I'm going to lose my mind." "But," started a young man with brown hair, "don't you need a mind to lose your mind." Everyone but the man with the scare started laughing. "That's not funny," the man said, a smirk on his face. "Yes it is," said the blue haired boy. These were Leo Simington, Luna Simington, Mina Simington, Martha Hogan, Tetsu Trudge, and Blister. The six had just finished helping to clean up the rest of Satellite and were enjoying some relaxation and lemonade. "But seriously guys," Leo started after calming down, "there is no way that was just a storm. I mean what storm has dark purple lightning?" Leo had a point there, most storms have white, yellow, blue, or violet lightning, not dark purple. "Plus what about all of the people that have disappeared over the last two days? There's no way that's a coincidence." "Hello," a voice shouted from the side. Looking over, the six all see a young teen boy with brown hair and blue eyes. "Oh, well hello there," said Martha, a smile on her face, "what brings you to Satellite?" "Hi, my name is Sora, I'm new around here and I'm, uh." Sora stops, trying to figure out how to explain himself without revealing other world. "let's just say some bad people from my past are back and I'm trying to make sure they don't cause trouble." "So, you're a hero?" Leo asked. "Not really, I'm just a kid trying to do some good." "Oh, okay. Well I'm Leo Simington, this is my twin sister Luna, our mom Mina, our, um, I guess aunt Martha Hogan, our moms friends Tetsu Trudge, and Blister. So, are you a duelist?" "Leo," Luna started, "why is that the first question you ask every one?" "It's okay, no I'm not a duelist. I mean I have a deck, but I don't know how to actually duel." "Oh. I know! why don't we go see Yusei, Jack, and Crow? I bet they have an extra duel disk and could help teach you to duel." "Yeah, and while we're there we can see if the cleanup in the city is done," Luna said, liking her brothers idea. "Okay," Mina said, "what do you think Sora?" "I'd love to learn to duel." "I think I'll go with you," said Martha. "It has been quite a while since I last saw my boys." "Alright," Blister said, "let's go."

At the Signer brothers house, Crow was on the computer looking up anything he could find on the storm. "I'm telling you Jack," Crow started, addressing his older brother with a worried look, "that was not an ordinary storm. Between black and purple lightning, and weird shadows that aren't animal or human, and all of the disappearances that have occurred over the last two days. I'm telling you something's up." "Now that you mention it," Jack said, looking at his baby brother with a serious expression, "I did see something weird this morning." "Really, what?" "Your face!" Jack started laughing, while Crow just scowled at him and the garage door opened. "Hey guys, Yusei said, walking in with his d-wheel, "what's up?" "Crow is still going on about that storm." "And Jack is being a jerk." "I think Crow may be right Jack." The two brothers looked at the head Signer in amazement and disbelief. "Seriously," Jack and Crow asked at once. "Seriously," Yusei said walking over to the computer and typing. "Take a look at these photos and tell me if you think these are monsters or humans." Yusei brought up a series of photos containing multiple creatures two different symbols appearing on some of them. The first symbol was a red heart with an 'X' through it and the other was a pointed cross with the top half of a heart attached to the bottom. "What are those things," Jack asked, a look of worry and fear on his face. "I don't know," Yusei said, "but we better find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, the first chapter of 5Keys. Now there are a few more things I have to mention. 1) Leo and Luna are aged up in this story, as are their friends, to 14 almost 15 years old. 2) The chapters will not always be the same length, some will likely be really long while others are really short, it depends on where the story goes. 3) I will likely have the next two chapters up within the next week or two, as I have already written them and just have to change some stuff and correct spelling errors. Lastly, there will be no ships in this fanfic, there might be hints at possible relationships, but that's it. And with that I say farewell till next time.


	3. Chapter 2:Darkness Strikes

-15 Minutes Later-

"So," Sora started, "these three guys are your friends?" "Yes, " Tetsu responded, "and no." "What?" "We'll explain in a minute." Sora, Martha, Tetsu, Mina, Blister, and the twins were currently standing right outside the Signer brothers garage. Just as Marth goes to knock, the door opens revealing Crow, Jack, and Yusei. "Well, would you look who it is," Jack said with a large smile on his face. "Boys!" Martha exclaimed. "Mom," the three brothers said at once, before embracing their mother. "Wait, what?" Sora asked. "Boys, this is Sora. Sora, these are my sons, Crow Hogan, Yusei Fudo, and Jack Atlas." "Why-" Sora started, but Crow cut him off. "We're her foster children, they kept their last names while I took on moms when I was twelve." "Oh, okay." "So," Jack started, "what brings you all here?" "Well," Sora started, "I have a deck, but I've never dueled before, so Leo thought maybe you guys would have an extra one we could use so I could learn. He also said that one of you might want to be my first opponent." "Well okay then," Yusei said, "let's do it. first though, I'm curious, what brought you to Neo Domino City?" "I'll tell you the same thing I told them, some bad people from my past are back and I'm trying to make sure they don't hurt anyone." "Alright then. Now, let me grab my duel gear and we can do this."

While Yusei is grabbing his gear, Sora looks out into the street and spots a group of- "Heartless!" "What?" Luna asked him. "Monsters," Leo said as everyone looked. "Wait," Luna said looking at Sora, "you called them 'Heartless', how do you know what they are?" "Because I fight them on an almost daily basis," Sora responded, pulling a monster card from his deck. "Please work," he said as the card began to glow. Suddenly in Sora's hand is a long, orange Keyblade with two nunchaku as the guard another really long nunchaku as the blade, a kusarigama blade as the tooth, and the Japanese symbol for earth as the keychain. "Ninja Jokester," Sora said before charging at the Heartless. Taking a closer look, Sora saw that it was a group of eight Shadow type Heartless, easy to defeat, but still dangerous in groups. Striking the first with three quick strikes, Sora destroyed it before throwing his KB, destroying two more. _"_ _Three down five to go"_ Sora thought as he heard a scream. Looking towards the garage he saw a Shadow approaching Mina and the twins. Sora charged for it, but before he got to it Leo and Luna each grabbed a wrench from the garage and swung at the Heartless. Luna's strike connected, but Leo's passed through it harmlessly. "Hey," Leo started, "what gives?" Just as the Shadow was about to strike, Sora destroyed it with a fire ball from behind. "Thunder!" Sora shouted destroying the fifth with a bolt of lighting. "Ninja time," Sora said as he swung his weapon, causing the end to split off from the rest, held together by a four foot chain. The end of the blade hit two more Heartless and destroyed them before Sora turned to see that the last one was gone.

Seeing no more threat Sora turned Ninja Jokester back into a card and returned it to his deck. "Are you two okay," Sora asked the twins. "Yeah," Leo started, "but what the heck was that?" "I'm sure you all have questions and I will answer to the best of my ability, but you will have to be more specific." "Alright," Mina started, waking over to her children, "what were those things?" "Those were Shadows, a species of Heartless. The Heartless are monsters born from the darkness in peoples hearts. The most common way they come into existence is when a person dies to a being of darkness. However, some people have enough darkness in their hearts that they change into what are called Pure Blooded Heartless, the person does not die, but instead simply changes into a monster of darkness." "What about your cards, and don't say their just one of a kinds that you can bring to life, because there is no way those are real cards." Sora sighs, "So much for secrets. Okay so long story short, they are called Keyblades and I'm a Keyblade wielder, it's my job to travel the worlds and keep them safe from the forces of darkness. There are strict rules with this and I have already broken them by telling you that much so I'm sorry but nothing else about them. Anything else?" Yeah," Leo began, "why did those Heartless attack?" "Two reasons: 1) they feed of the darkness in peoples hearts, and there is darkness in every heart and 2) I have the Keyblade, they fear it and want to destroy it." "I guess that makes sense. But why did my swing on the one that attacked Luna and I pass right through it but hers hit." "Another simple question, with two possibilities. A) your heart is full of darkness, but not enough to turn you into a Heartless, or B) your heart is equally balanced in light and darkness. The second scenario is the most likely and in both Luna's heart is filled almost completely with light and yours has no ties to anything of a non-human nature." "Wait," Crow said, "'non-human nature', are you saying that there's more than the Heartless?" "Yes, along with the Heartless are Dream Eaters, Unversed, and Nobodies. Dream Eaters are dreams that have taken form and there are two kinds, Nightmares which eat happy dreams and Spirits which devour the Nightmares, I actually befriended a few in the past. Next are Unversed, they are creatures of pure negativity that seek to destroy light, including the light in peoples hearts. I don't know where they came from or what made them. Lastly, there are Nobodies. Nobodies are what remains when a Heartless is created, whether the person dies or not. However, unlike the Heartless, Nobodies can take on a human form, if their Somebody, which would be a person like me or Jack, had a strong will. There have only ever been thirteen Nobodies like this: Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saïx, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, and my Nobody Roxas." "What, your Nobody?" Mina asked confused. "I killed myself using a Keyblade of Darkness inorder to save a friend of mine. She was able to turn my Heartless back into me, but my Nobody had my memories, so I was in a coma like state. He ended up giving his existence up and I was able to come back completely." Crow moved to the computer and started typing. "What about these guys?" Crow asked as Sora walked over to look. Sora gasped as he saw two monsters he never wanted to see again. Standing together were a young man with silver hair and golden-orange eyes wearing a black coat and a young teen wearing a mask and a black and red body suit. "Those," Sora started, anger on his face and fear in his voice, "are Xemnes and Vanitas. Before you ask no, I don't know what Vanitas is, other than he isn't human, Heartless, Dream Eater, or Nobody." Everyone was quiet as they took in what Sora just said, until Luna asked, "what do they want?" "Kingdom Hearts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up, I did say to expect the next to in the next week or so did I not? This one was a little short, but it helped really set the stage for two events in particular that I have planed. Now then I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, whether you did or noy please don't be scared to comment with your thoughts, this is Custom_key and I'm locking the page.


	4. Let's Have Some Fun

The next day everyone was back in the garage and had invited Akiza over to bring her up to speed about what was going on. "Okay," Akiza started, "what is Kingdom Hearts?" "Yeah," Luna said, "you said that that's what Xemnas and Vanitas want, but you never explained what it is." "Well," Sora started, "that's a question I can only answer using legends." "Legends?" Jack asked. "Yes. You see, no one really knows what Kingdom Hearts is, but it is believed that it is the source of all light. In the past there was a Keyblade War, millions of Keyblade Warriors gave thier lives in search of _The X-Blade_. It's believed that he who holds the _X-Blade_ holds the power to reshape the entire universe." "Wow," Leo and Luna said in unison. "So, what now," Luna asked. "The only thing we can do, we wait. If we go to them we could walk right into a trap. If we wait for them to come to us, then we will have home field advantage. Oh! I just realized." Sora reached into his deck holster and grabbed Donald and Goofy's cards. "Come on out guys." Suddenly, standing in the garage were an anthropomorphic dog in the armor of a knight with a shield and a duck in mages robes with a staff. "Everyone this is Donald and Goofy, two of my best friends. Donald, Goofy, these are Leo, Luna, Mina, Akiza, Yusei, Jack, Crow, Blister, Martha, and Tetsu." "Hi," Donald and Goofy say in unison. "Hello," everyone else, but Sora and Luna, respond. "Luna, you okay?" Mina asked her. Luna, however, was not listening. No, she was staring at the hooded figure watching them from a roof across the street. The figure pointed towards Leo and then took its thumb and made a cutting motion across where it's neck would be. Luna's blood turned to ice as she saw the figure pull out a Keyblade and point it at Leo. "No!" Luna screamed pushing Leo to the ground. "Ow!" "Luna," Mina yelled. "What the hell sis," Leo asked in anger. Luna however was looking at the building across the street, fear on her face. "Luna," Sora asked concerned, "Are you okay?" "I saw some one, on that roof. They had a Keyblade and threatened Leo. I saw them point the blade at Leo and I didn't want him to get hurt so I pushed him out of the way. I'm sorry Leo." "It's okay sis," Leo responded, "you just wanted to keep me safe. Who was it though?" "I don't know, they were wearing a coat with the hood up." "So," Martha started, "what now?" "Well," Jack began, "we can't just sit here and do nothing." "I know," Leo said. "Sora and Yusei could have their duel." "That sounds like fun," Sora started, "you in Yusei?" "Why not," the lead Signer replied. "let's get my duel disks and do this."

-5 Minutes Later-

Everyone was standing out side, ready for Yusei and Sora's duel to begin. Goofy and Donald had turned back into cards and were in Sora's extra deck. "Let's duel," the two teens said at once."

Yusei: LP=4000, Cards=5

Sora: LP=4000, Cards=5

"I'll start this duel off," Yusei said. "First I send one card to my graveyard. Next. I summon the tuner monster Junk Synchron in attack mode. (Lvl: 3, Atk: 1300, Def: 500, Tuner) Now, Junk Synchron's effect activates, when it's summoned I can summon one level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard, so welcome to the field Speed Warrior in Attack Mode. (Lvl: 2, Atk: 900, Def: 400) Now, I play the spell card Double Summon, now I'm allowed to normal summon a second monster this turn, and the monster I chose to summon is Shield Warrior in Attack Mode. (Lvl: 3, Atk: 800, Def: 1600) I play one card face down and end my turn." "Okay," Sora started, "It's my move. I draw!"

Y: LP= 4000, Cards= 0

S: LP= 4000, Cards=6

"First I summon Oathkeeper in Attack Mode, (Lvl: 4, Atk: 1500, Def: 2000, Tuner), and since Oathkeeper was normal summoned, I can special summon Oblivion from my hand, so welcome to the fight Oblivion in Attack Mode. (Lvl: 4, Atk: 2000, Def: 1500) Now, I tune Oblivion and Oathkeeper to synchro summon Goofy, King of Knights in Attack Mode. (Lvl: 8, Atk: 3000, Def, 3500). I play two cards face down, now Goofy attacks Shield Warrior." "Not so fast," Yusei said, "I play the trap card Urgent Tuning, now I can synchro summon a monster by using monsters on my field as material. So, I tune Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior and Shield Warrior to synchro summon Stardust Dragon in Attack Mode." "I thought you would do something like that. I activate the trap card Shield of Unity, now if I have one monster card on my field, I can special summon up to two monsters from my grave yard that have combined levels equal to or less than my monster. So welcom back Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Now I use Oblivions effect, once per turn, when I also control Oathkeeper, I can banish one level 4 or higher monster you control, so say good by to Stardust Dragon." "I use Stardust's effect, by removing it from play, I can negate your effect and destroy the card it's from and Stardust will return during the end phase." Stardust Dragon vanished and Oblivion was consumed in flames of light. "I anticipated that to. You see Yusei on our way here I had to watch and read a lot about this world and about it's inhabitants, and because of that I know how you and the other Signers duel. So I knew to play the spell card Staff of Balance face down, when a Dark type monster on my field is destroyed by card effect and I control a Light type monster, I can return that Dark monster to the field and make it so the card that was used to destroy it can't be returned to the field in any way for the next three turns." "What?" Oblivion returned to the field and a number 3 appeared on the Staff of Balance spell card. "When that counter hits zero, you can bring Stardust Dragon back. Also, I activate Oathkeeper's effect, when I control both Oathkeeper and Oblivion, they get a 500 Atk boost. Now then, Oathkeeper, attack.

Yusei: LP= 2000

"Now, Oblivion, attack."

Yusei: LP=0; Sora wins

"Good Duel Sora." "Same to you Yusei." "what the heck/hell was that!" Leo and Jack yelled walking over to the two. "Yusei," Jack started, "where were all your cards? All your Synchrons and Warriors? Scrap Scarecrow even? You should have lasted a lot longer than two turns, what was that?" "Simple," Yusei replied, "I used my original deck from Satellite. Thought 'hey it's not that bad of a deck, it would be a good deck to use for Sora's first duel while still keeping things even'. Apparently I was wrong though." "No kidding," Luna said, "he completely obliterated Stardust Dragon. Sora, you said you know how all of us duel?" "Yep," Sora replied, "figured it might help me track you guys down if I knew how you dueled, so I could ask people if they've met you or anyone who duels like you and where I could find them." "Makes sense." **Ring! Ring!** Tetsu's phone went off. "That's HQ," Tetsu said to Mina, "we need to go." "Okay," Mina responded. "Yusei, Jack, Crow, I know it's last minute but is there anyway you could keep an eye on the twins for a while? With these Heartless and other creatures around I would feel a lot better knowing they were safe with you all." "Of course," Jack responded with a smile, "We were planing on renting some movies to watch and playing some games anyways so the twins should be well entertained. You want to stick around Martha, Blister, Akiza, Sora?" "Sorry Jack," Martha said to her son, "I have to go shopping in the morning and Blister promised to stay at the orphanage to keep an eye on everyone." "Sorry buddy," Blister said. "I'm in," Sora said, "I don't have anywhere else to go anyways. So I'll probably keep watch most of the night." "I'll stick around to," Akiza responded, "if we are all together then it will be harder for them to get the drop on us." "Right," Yusei said. "Okay," Mina started addressing her son and daughter, "you two behave yourselves, okay?" "We will mom," Luna said to her mother, "we promise."


	5. A Rough Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I said that this chapter was not done yet, but I just finished it today so I decided to post it. This chapter does not do to much for the over all plot, but it sets the stage for two key events that are astronomically important for the stories continuation. So, without further adieu, enjoy.

-8:30 PM- It had been 6 and a half hours & everyone was having fun. Mina had called an hour before, saying that she would have to work late, so her and the Signer bros. thought it would be a good idea for the twins to stay the night. After telling Sora, Akiza, and the twins, they decided to invite Aki and Sora to stay the night and turn it into a full sleep over. The twins and Aki always kept bags with extra clothes, toothbrushes, and other necessities at the Signer bros. house in case of last minute sleepovers. So, with everyone, exept Sora, in pj's they decided to play truth or dare. Everyone was drinking apple juice, except Luna who was drinking some unmarked juice from the mini-fridge. At least she _thought_ it was juice. You see, Mina, the twins, and the three brothers have an agreement, the twins could help themselves during a sleepover & if there is something that they can't have then the brothers will tell them so they don't get into it and get in trouble. "Okay," Luna said, her words slightly slurred, "my turn. Jack, truth or dare?" "Um, truth," the blond replies unsure. He had noticed that as Luna had been drinking more and more of her juice she had been starting to act stranger and stranger. However, she was in a very good mood and Jack didn't want to say anything and make her upset. "Have you," Luna started, "ever kissed a guy?" "What," Jack asked, a slight blush on his face. "A few years ago you said in an interview that you dated another guy when you were younger. So my question is: have you ever kissed a boy, more specifically on the lips?" "Oh, well no I have not. We only dated for a few weeks; we were both bi-curious but realized that we don't like boys in that kind of way. we stayed good friends though." "Oh," Lune said, her mood dropping slightly, "okay. Anyway, Crow, real quick, what kind of juice is in the mini-fridge?" I don't know," Crow responded, "Jack stocks that himself." "Juice," Jack said confused, "I don't remember putting juice in the-" Suddenly. Jack realized what Luna must have been drinking and his face goes pale. "Luna, did you get that from an unmarked bottle?" "Yes," Luna replied, "why? What is it?" "Hard cider; mom gave it to me last week and I forgot we had it." "Wait," Sora started as Luna downed the rest of her cup before anyone could stop her, "are you saying that she's drunk?" "Most likely. Gods above Mina is going to kill me." "You'll be lucky if you make it till dawn," Crow said, venom in his words as he went to the kitchen to get Luna water. "Okay Luna," Akiza started, "you're going to have to relax and drink some water." "But I don't want to relax and drink water," Luna replies with a giggle. "But you have to." Luna frowned, then smiled as an idea hit her. "Fine, on one condition." "Okay," Akiza said with a sigh, "what is your condition?" "Cuddles!" Luna said with a smile as she plopped on the couch. "Okay," Leo said, moving to sit beside his sister. "NO!" Luna shouted at him, causing every one to jump back. No one had ever heard Luna yell before, especial not in anger or with the angry look that was plastered on her face. "Aki cuddles only or no water." Luna said crossing her arms. "Okay," Akiza said calmly, "I'll cuddle for a little bit." "Yeah!" Luna exclaimed as Akiza sat down. once Akiza was seated, Luna moved as close to the older girls side as she could and latched on to her right arm with a smile. "Here's some water kid," Crow said handing her a glass. Thirty minutes later and Luna had down three cups of water and was curled up on Akiza's lap half asleep. "Hey, Luna," Leo started, "why don't you move to your sleeping bag so Akiza can lay down?" "Oh, she's fine," Akiza said with a smile. "Hum," Luna hummed. "Nothing Luna, Akiza said to the younger girl, rubbing her head, "go back to sleep." "Okay, love you Aki," Luna mumbled before falling asleep. Everyone was to far away or to sound asleep to her the youngest girl; everyone except Akiza.


	6. Chapter 5: Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, are we on chapter six already? Well I guess as long as I keep thinking them up I'll keep dishing them out. I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter yet, so be prepared for that. Also, there is a reference to Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep in here, so be on the look out for that! Lastly, this chapter does have some action, but it is not very descriptive (if I had described even half the fight I would have been writing that alone for over 2 hours where this chapter took me 4 or more). I think that's it. Scratch that, just remembered something else. So, you know how way back in like the first or second chapter how I said there would be no ships? Well I have made a change of plans with that! This is where that starts, to some small extent, and my big plot twist is set up, so be ready. Now that's it, this is Custom_Key and I'm locking the page.

Luna awoke to the sound of yelling, her head pounding. "Would," Luna started, "whoever's yelling shut up?" The yelling stopped and two people walked over to Luna. "Hey," Luna heard a female voice say, "how you doing?" Looking at the people, Luna saw Akiza and Sora standing there, the former looking concerned and the latter looking peeved. "I," Luna started, "have a headache." "I figured you would," Akiza said, handing the younger girl a cup of water and some headache meds, "here, take these." Luna took the pills and sipped the water. "So," Luna started, "what's going on?" "Well," Sora started, but was interrupted by Akiza. "Leave," Akiza said looking at Sora, "before you frighten her with _that_ , I need to talk to Luna alone." Sora was slightly confused about why Akiza wanted to speak to Luna alone but he complied and went to join the other boys in the garage. "So," Luna started, "what did you want to talk about?" What do you remember from last night," Akiza asked, "more right before you fell asleep?" "Not much, why?" "Well," Akiza paused, unsure how to continue. "Aki, did I say or do something to upset you?" "No, quite the opposite actual. Before you fell asleep, you said that you love me and I was curious on if that was the cider talking or if you meant it." "I-I," Luna was panicking, no one was supposed to know, especially not Akiza! "I love you too Luna." Luna looked to the older girl in shock. "You do?" "Of course I do you're on of my best friends." In that moment, something inside Luna broke and she began to cry. "Luna?" Akiza asked, stepping closer to the girl. "It's not the same!" Luna yelled, pushing Akiza back and running out the front door.

"What do you think their talking about," Leo asked Crow, Jack, Yusei, and Sora. "Who knows," was all the response that Jack gave him. Five minutes later and the boys hear a yell from inside. "It's not the same!" Luna shouted, followed by the slam of a door. The boys all got up and went to see what had happened. What they saw was Akiza on the floor and Luna nowhere in sigh. "Akiza," Yusei started, walking over to her, "what happened?" "Luna," Akiza started, "she pushed me and then ran off." "Why would she do that," Sora asked confused. "I don't-" Akiza started, but stopped as the meaning behind Luna's words hit her like a truck. _'It's not the same.'_ "I have to find her," Akiza said going to the door. "I'm going with you," Leo and Sora said at once. "No, if Luna is going where I think she's going then she wont ever trust me again if I take other people there." With that, Akiza left to find the little blunette. 'Luna' Akiza thought sadly, 'I'm sorry I didn't realize what you meant by _love_.

Luna had gotten a 5 minute running head start on Akiza and was already at their cove. The two girls had found the cove the previous summer and had started going there whenever they wanted some time away from the boys. "Quite a little place you have here," said a male voice from behind Luna. Luna jumped up and turned around to face him. It was a boy around her age, 14 or 15, wearing a mask and a black and red body suit. "Vanitas," Luna said, fear taking hold of her. "So my brother mentioned me." Luna was confused by his statement. 'wait,' she thought, 'does he mean-' "To answer your question," Vanitas started, pulling Luna from her thoughts, "I do mean Sora when I say 'brother'. But enough about my brother, let's talk about yours." "What about Leo?" "He's so childish," Vanitas said, holding up a wooden sword. Leo had made it with Crow and some of the kids at the orphanage a few months ago. "I think he's out grown this," the boy said, breaking the sword in half and throwing the pieces to the ground. In that moment, Luna's fear was replaced with rage. "You freak!" "Says you." "What are you talking about?" "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Liking both guys and girls? Now there's a freak, I bet those so called friends wont even like you once they know, not even that rich snob Akiza will stick by you." Under normal circumstances, Luna may have had a break down, just fallen to the grown and cried. But this was not a normal situation, this thing broke her brothers sword, called her a freak, doubted the bond her and her friends share, and went as far as to doubt her and Akiza's friendship in specific. Luna was beyond pissed off. Suddenly, Vanitas launchd a ball of dark flames at her. "Dark Firaga!" "What the hell," Luan yelled, dodging the spell. "You don't have a Keyblade out!" "Don't need one. Magic comes from emotion, idiot. Dark Firaga!" 'Magic comes from emotion, huh?' Luna thought as she sidestepped another fireball. "Thunder!" Luna yelled, focusing all her rage. Vanitas was shocked, both figuratively and literally, he was not expecting a fight from her, not yet. "This just got interesting," Vanitas said as Luna charged at him, anger on her face and lightning surrounding her hands. "You're dead," Luna shouted as lightning and fire clashed.

After walking for about 10 minutes, Akiza finally reached her and Luna's cove. Entering the cove, Akiza saw something that turned her blood to ice. Luna was enveloped in lightning and fighting a being cloaked in flames of darkness. "This is over," the person Luna was battling said, revealing them to be male. Suddenly the boy summoned a Keyblade and swung at Luna, but rather than dodging the strike Luna caught the blade in her left hand. "What the heck," the boy asked. "Guess I wasn't clear enough," Luna said grabbing closer to the guard of the blade, "you will not hurt me, you will not hurt my family, my friends, or anyone ever again, and I'm not letting you leave here alive to try!" Luna punched the boy back, shocking Akiza even more. 'Did Luna just threaten to kill him?' Akiza thought. As the boy was knocked back from Luna's punch, the flames around him dissipated, allowing Akiza to see that it was Vanitas. Luna raised her hand, ready to deliver the final blow, but stopped when she noticed her hand was glowing. "Oh, crap," Vanitas said while opening a Corridor of Darkness and running through. Luna snapped her head to the Corridor of Darkness and her hand stopped glowing. With Vanitas gone, all of her rage started to go away and her adrenaline levels dropped, leaving an excruciating pain in its place. "Luna," Luna heard a girl ask from behind her. Turning around, Luna saw Akiza staring at her with wide eyes, and what Akiza saw scared her. Luna had multiple bruises all over her body, a black eye, and a large burn running from her left collarbone down to her right hip. "What happened?" was the last thing Luna heard before her world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some of you may notice, the chapter summary is gone. Yeah, that is because I'm and idiot and didn't realize until yesterday that I had the summery for Chapter 6: Answers up instead. So, yeah, no more summary for this chapter, and you know what to expect next chapter.


	7. chapter 6: Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have three things to say. Firstly, remember how I said there would be no ships in the chapter 1 notes? Yeah, that went out the window. Secondly, there is a non-graphic description of past child abuse in this chapter, if you don't like that, then I will put up a waning for when it starts and ends. It is not long, but still, thought I should give a heads up. Thirdly, this chapter is long, the longest yet, hence why it took me so long to finish. On paper it is almost twenty pages long! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Luna woke up in a dark room, a cold cloth on her head & a terrible pain running from her left collar bone down to her to her right hip. "Ow," Luna said trying to sit up. "Try not to move too much," said a female voice to Luna's left. Suddenly the room was bathed in sunlight. Luna grunted as the light hurt at first, but after letting her eyes adjust she saw that she was home in her bed & that her mom, Leo, and Akiza were there with her. Leo and Mina Looked as if they hadn't slept in a while Akiza looked like she had been crying for a long period of time and her clothes were stained red.  _ 'Blood'  _ Luna thought,  _ 'she must have carried me home.'  _ "You're awake," Mina said, with a weak smile. "What the hell happened to you sis," Leo asked. "I'll tell you what happened to her," Akiza said, tears in her eyes and her voice shaky, "Luna almost got herself killed trying to fight that Vanitas guy." "What" Mina asked. "Luna, why would you do that?" "Well let's see," Luna started, wincing slightly as she sat up slowly, "he threatened Leo, broke the sword Leo made with the kids at Martha's orphanage, questioned my friendship with all of you and-" Luna stopped, not wanting to answer the questions that would come if she did. "And what, sis," Leo asked, a concerned look on his face. "And he called me a freak." "Why would he-" Mina started, but Akiza cut her off, a frown on her face. "You're not a freak Luna." "You know what he meant?" Leo asked while looking at the older teen. "No, but I don't have to. Luna is who she is and who she is is an amazing young woman." Luna blushed at Akiza's words, happy to still have her bff. "Why did you run away," Leo asked. "I-" Luna started, but stopped, unsure how to tell her mom and brother. So, Akiza told them what happened. "The other night when Luna drank that cider, she said that she loved me before she fell asleep. The next morning I asked her about it because I didn't know if it was true or if it was the cider talking. Unfortunately, I misinterpreted her when she said it was true. I thought she loved me like a friend or family, but turns out she loves me romantically. However, I didn't realize this until after she ran off." "I'm sorry, Akiza," Luna started with a frown, "I'm sorry I feel this way." "You have nothing to be sorry about, Luna. Like I said the other day, I feel the same." "But, you said-" "I lied, and I'm sorry for that. My parents aren't fond of the fact I like girls rather than guys. Because of that, I've learned to hide it so my parents and I don't argue." "I thought you liked Yusei," Leo asked. "No, I told Yusei about my homosexuality and asked him if we could pretend that we like eachother in a romantic way, just until I find the courage to stand up to my parents about this. In reality, I look up to Yusei as my brother, same with Jack and Crow. Now I have a question for you Luna, why do you hide that you're, um, I don't want to assume, so I'll just say not heterosexual?" "School jerks," Luna replied. "A few years ago I told my, at the time, best friend that I like both guys and girls. She called me a weirdo, blabbed my sexuality to the whole school. Over half my friends stopped talking to me, and the other half started to beat me up. I closed myself off after we moved to Neo Domino City, figured if no one knew, then no one would try to hurt me. Also, before you ask why I never told anyone I was being beat up, it's because they threatened to beat Leo if I told anyone they were hurting me." Everyone was quiet after that, unsure what to say next. "So," Luna started, looking at all of her bandaged wounds, "who bandaged me? I thought mom was still at work when Vanitas and I fought." "She was," Akiza said with a blush, "I brought you straight here and patched you up the best I could." "You patched me up? But that means you saw my-" Luna stopped and began to blush.  _ 'Why,'  _ Luna thought,  _ 'of all the people did Aki have to be the one to bandage my wounds?'  _ "Relax Luna," Akiza said with a smile, "I didn't see much, and what little I did see only reaffirmed exactly how cute you are." "Akiza!" "What?" "My mother and brother are right there!" Akiza turned around and saw Mina looking very unimpressed while Leo was attempting to suppress his laughter. "We," Mina started with a glare at Akiza, "are going to have a nice little chat later." "Mother," Luna began while getting up out of her bed, "if you do anything to scare her away, I swear you will regret it. She is the first person to accept me and now I know she feels the same, there is no way in all the circles of hell I am letting you ruin this." Mina smirked, "I have no intention of scaring her off Luna, I just want to lay some ground rules." "Ground rules," Akiza asked. "Yes, ground rules." "Fine," Luna said. "Now then, where's Sora, I've got a bone to pick with him." "He is in the living room," Akiza said, "I'll go-" Before Akiza could finish, Luna was making her way towards the door and down the hall.

"What do you think happened to Luna," Jack asked, a sad look on his face. He, Yusei, Crow, Sora, Tetsu, Martha, and Blister were all in the living room, waiting for their friend to wake up. "Judging by the burns," Sora started, "I'd say Vanitas, but that makes no sense." "And why's that," Crow asked. "Because, and it pains me to say this, if Vanitas had attacked her, Luna has no way to defend herself against a Keyblade Wielder; he would have killed her." "Don't be so sure," said a female voice from down the hall. Turning towards the voice, the seven saw Luna, Akiza, Leo, and Mina walking down the hall. "Gods, Luna," Crow said, "you look like crap." "He-he," Luna giggled with a grin. "You should see the other guy. Hey Sora." "Yeah," Sora asked, while Akiza, Leo, and Mina looked confused. "What's the strongest healing spell you know?" "Curaga, why?" "Curaga!" Luna shouted the word while raising her left hand over her head as a green glow enveloped her. In the blink of an eye all of her wounds healed, all of them but her burn. "Guess I have my first battle scar." "How did you do that," Mina asked her daughter. Everyone was shocked, except Akiza, because they had never seen Luna use magic before. "Simple," Luna started, "during my and Vanitas' fight, he said that magic comes from emotion. I learned a lot of spells during that fight, and that there are different levels of spells." "Tell her Sora," Akiza said with a growl. "Tell me what?" "Okay," Sora started, "so you remember how I said the best reason for you being able to harm that Heartless was because your heart is full of light? Well, that means that if you were to come into contact with a Keyblade you would become an inheritor and be able to summon a Keyblade of your own, so long as you have the marks of making." "Oh crap," Luna said looking at her left hand. "What," Blister asked, a concerned look on his face. "When I fought Vanitas, he swung his Keyblade at me and I grabbed it in my left hand. Then I sent him flying with a punch and raised my right hand to finish him off when-" "Wait," Leo interrupted, "what do you mean 'finish him off'?" "I was going to kill him." Everyone was silent after hearing that Luna, the nicest, sweetest, most harmless person they know almost killed someone, human or not. "Just as I was about to finish him off," Luna continued, "my hand started to glow. I don't know what it was, but it felt like-" "It was waiting for you to give it shape," Sora interrupted. " "Yeah," Luna agreed, slightly irritated. "You just about summoned a Keyblade." "Okay," Luna said nonchalantly, surprising everyone, "if that's all, then I have a bone to pick with you Sora." Luna made this statement with a look of anger. "Before I fought Vanitas, I addressed him by name and he said, and I quote, 'So my brother mentioned me' and said that he meant you when he said brother. So, how are you related to Vanitas?" "That," Sora started, feeling guilty for not revealing his ties to Vanitas sooner, "is a long story." "We've got time," Luna said. "You have two options here, Sora. You either tell us willingly or-" Luna stopped as she extended her right hand, letting the feeling she had at the end of her and Vanitas' fight take hold. Her hand started to glow as she gave the Keyblade shape, surprising everyone but Sora. Suddenly, Luna was holding a short red and white Keyblade, the guard looked like Wheel of Fortune while the blade looked like the Crimson Dragon and a charm in the shape of a Kuribon as the keychain. The dragon's claws were the teeth and the blade was three feet in length. "-option two," Luna continued, pointing her Keyblade at Sora's chest, "I'll use Bonds of Destiny to beat it out of you." Sora looked Luna in the eye before he sighed and said, "A long time ago, there was a boy named Ventus. Ventus was the student of a Keyblade Master named Xehanort, arguably the most powerful Keyblade Master in history. Xehanort tried to use Ventus in order to forge the X-Blade, but Ventus refused. Xehanort split Ventus' heart in two, causing him to have a heart of pure light, while the darkness took on a form of its own. As for Ventus, his dark half took too much of Venus' heart, so Xehanort left him in a quiet world to die. However, the heart of a newborn boy found Ventus and shared their heart with him, making Ventus whole again. After that, all I know is Ventus and his dark half clashed and the X-Blade was forged. However, Ventus fought his dark half within their then shared heart. Ventus destroyed the X-Blade and both Ventus and his dark half almost vanished, but something saved his dark half while Ventus took refuge in the heart that saved him the first time." "That's a nice story and all," Jack said in irritation, "but what's it got to do with Vanitas?" "Simple," Luna said, grabbing everyone's attention, "Sora is the boy who saved Ventus and Vanitas is the darkness that once resided within Ventus' heart. Vanitas is what was taken from Ventus and Sora is what Ventus needed to survive; they're brothers by heart." "Correct," Sora said simply. There was silence as everyone took in this information. "That also means," Luna started, "we may have been wrong about Vanitas." "What do you mean," Leo asked his sister as she walked to the door. "I don't think he's evil, I think he's being used." "What makes you so sure of that," Blister asked. "Nothing, it's just a hunch I have," Luna responded, opening the door. "Where are you going," Yusei asked Luna. "To find Vanitas." "Wait," Mina said, "what about your clothes?" "I'm going to confront Vanitas, mom. If I get in another fight with him, then I'd rather be wearing clothes that are already ruined rather than fresh and unharmed." "Wait," Akiza said, walking over to Luna. "Yeah, Akiza?" Luna asked, turning to face Akiza, slight annoyance in her voice. Once Akiza was in front of Luna, she pulled the blunette into a kiss. It was a chast kiss and it only lasted a few short seconds, but it was enough to stun everybody. "Be safe," Akiza said with a blush on her cheeks, "I can't take you to dinner if you're hurt. Or worse." "I'll be fine, Aki," Luna whispered to her crush, not wanting anyone to hear her special nickname. "Once this is all over we can go on a date, but I have an idea that might be much better than dinner." "And what might that be." "It's a secret," Luna said before kissing Akiza on the cheek and leaving, dismissing her Keyblade as she walked. "If I were Vanitas," Luna said to herself as she walked, "where would I go. Well, what do I know about him? He's a being of pure darkness that wants to disrupt the light, but since darkness is negativity, he is made of negativity and probably feeds off of negative emotions. Also, I was only able to hurt him when I started to fight for my friends and family, and not out of pure rage. If I have negative emotions flowing if I fight him, he won't be harmed, but will heal. While if I have positive emotions flowing through my heart and mind, I'll be able to hurt him. Wait, if darkness can be boiled down to hatred, rage, and other negative emotions, then light must be the opposite, happyness, love, and other positive emotions. So, what are the most negative and positive places in Neo Domino City? The carnival is in town and thousands of people go to enjoy it every year, so there should be tons of good emotions there. As for negative-" Luna pales as she realises what the most negative place in Neo Domino City is. "-The prison." Pulling out her phone, Luna sees that it's only noon and the carnival wont be open until 3:00 pm. "Mom is going to kill me." Luna put her phone back and pulled a card from her other pocket. "Okay, time to learn some magic," Luna stated as the card glowed. 

*45 Minutes Later* Luna was 

Luna was standing in a field outside the prison, looking for any signs of Vanitas.  _ 'Nothing,'  _ Luna thought,  _ 'guess I only have one choice.' _ "Vanitas!" Luna shouted, gaining the attention of prisoners in the prison yard and guards. "I know you're out there, show yourself!" "Huh, guess the little pixie grew a spine," said a male voice behind Luna. Turning around to face the prison and the voice Luna saw Vanitas, but he was not wearing his helmet. "You look," Luna started, shocked with what she saw, "like Sora, but with black hair and golden-orange eyes." "Yes, I do look like my brother. Now, why did you call me here? Looking for a rematch, 'cause I'd gladly whoop your sorry butt a second time." "I'm pretty sure I kicked your butt, but that's beyond the point. I called you here because I want answers." Vanitas smiled as he took a seat on the ground. "Ask away, Pixie." "Why are you & Xemnas in Neo Domino City?" "That's simple, our master wants the power of the Crimson Dragon and I want to be whole again." Luna was confused about the second part of Vanitas' answer for a moment before it clicked. "You want to merge with a heart of pure light so you can be human again." "I'm impressed; I didn't think you'd figure it out," Vanitas said standing up. "Hey, kids," a female voice behind Vanitas said. Turning to the voice, Vanitas and Luna saw a prison guard. "You two shouldn't be here." "Stay out of this," Vanitas said, summoning Void Gear and charging the guard. Before Vanitas struck the startled guard, Luna got between them and yelled, "Barrier!", as a large magic barrier surrounded her and the guard. Vanitas' Keyblade bounced off and he jumped back a few feet. "Learned some new tricks I see," Vanitas said. "A few," Luna responded while turning to the guard. "You okay?" The guard was a young woman, not too much older than Akiza, 18 or 19 maybe with hazel eyes and shoulder length dirty blond hair with blue highlights. "Yeah," the guard responded, "I'm okay." "Good, now go. I have a feeling that things are about to get dangerous," Luna told the guard as she summoned Bonds of Destiny. "I see you summoned a Keyblade," Vanitas said as the barrier vanished and the guard ran back to the prison. "Yes I did," Luna replied, "and I've also got one last question for you." "And what might that be?" "Why do you help Xehanort?" "Ha-ha-ha! Like I have a choice." "Everybody has a choice Vanitas. Please, let me help you." "I don't have a choice. However, you can help me, Pixie." With that, Vanitas charged Luna and swung at her head. Luna blocked the strike and pushed Vanitas back. "Faith!" Luna shouted as multiple pillars of light surrounded her and spiraled outward. Vanitas was struck multiple times by each pillar before Luna charged at him and struck him three times with her Keyblade, which was enveloped in light. Vanitas collapsed from the many powerful attacks of light and darkness rose from his body. "You've done it, Luna," Vanitas said with a smirk.  _ 'A heart of light,' _ Luna thought. "My heart," she said, finally realizing Vanitas' plan. "The X-Blade will be forged!" Vanitas yelled as a ring of darkness surrounded the teens. From the ring leaped three Flood type Unversed, which latched on to Luna, trapping her. "These are the Unversed I'm guessing," Luna said as she struggled to free herself. "Yes they are," Vanitas said standing up and walking towards her. "It happened when my brother Ventus and I were split in two; the negativity in my heart started to take form as monsters that I used to disrupt the light as much as possible." Vanitas walked up to Luna and bright light enveloped both of them, before their wolds went black.

When Luna woke, she was standing on a glass like platform with images of her and Vanitas on it. Looking around the platform, Luna saw two things. The first was an unconscious Vanitas, who was laying on the opposite side of the platform, and the second was a large sword floating in the center of the platform. The blade looked like two Kingdom Keys crossed over one another with a long bronze blade sticking out from between them. "This must be the X-Blade," Luna said. She stood up and walked over to the large weapon. "Wait, if we share a body," Luna started as she looked at Vanitas' sleeping form, "then maybe I can use this to see into your memories." Luna grabbed one of the two grips of the X-Blade and closed her eyes. Sure enough, she found countless memories that weren't hers. As Luna began to go through memories, her blood turned to ice and her eyes began to water. When Vanitas woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he was within his & Luna's now shared heart. The second thing he noticed was that Luna was awake and holding the X-Blade.  _ 'Her eyes are closed,' _ Vanitas thought to himself,  _ 'and she's crying?' _ Sure enough Luna had tears running down her cheeks, with a pained look on her face. Vanitas was confused by this.  _ 'She's obviously seeing something, but what?' _ Walking over to Luna, Vanitas did the only thing he could think to do: he grasped the X-Blade by the grip Luna was not holding and closed his eyes, allowing himself to see whatever it was Luna was seeing.

(Warning! There is a non graphic depiction of child abuse ahead, if this is not something you want to read simply skip the next small paragraph.)

Vanitas was standing in the Keyblade Graveyard, the top part of his body suit gone along with his mask. An old man was standing behind Vanitas, an angry look on his face and a Keyblade in his hand. This was Master Xehanort. "Once again," Xehanort said while striking Vanitas in the back with his Keyblade, "you have failed," another strike, "your mission." A third hit. Each hit was followed by a grunt of pain from Vanitas. "I underestimated her abilities, Master," Vanitas said before he was hit again. "And did I not train you to never do such a thing." Suddenly, Xehanort teleported in front of Vanitas and grabbed the teen by the throat. "Never again, Vanitas," Xehanort said before throwing Vanitas to the ground. Vanitas' head hit a large rock, and his vision went black as he fell unconscious. 

(There are no more depiction of child abuse, the chapter is safe to read for all.)

Luna gasped as she was yanked out of Vanitas' memories. She saw Vanitas standing across from her, also holding the X-Blade. "I guess," Vanitas started while releasing his grip on the X-Blade, "now you know why I said I have no choice." "He," Luna started, dropping the X-Blade to her side and trying to keep more tears from flowing, "he beat you. You never  _ wanted _ to help him, you just wanted to be  _ whole _ ." "Yeah," Vanitas said while siting down, "Xehanort beat me, a lot. Let it be for failing a mission or because something or someone pissed the old man off. I just wanted to be whole, like you said. But I couldn't even do that." "What do you mean? Our hearts have merged into one; not just light and not just darkness, but both." "Here's the thing about that, your heart was never pure light. It was almost pure light yes, but you still had a small portion of darkness within it. Because of that, I still feel empty. That or it's because you're not the person I was split from. Either way, the X-Blade is yours, do what you want with it." Luna was taken back by this statement.  _ 'Seriously,' _ she thought,  _ 'you fought and fought for this and now you're just giving up? No way!' _ "What can this thing do," Luna asked Vanitas while wiping her face off with her left hand. "Well, it can open Kingdom Hearts and it can alter reality to a degree; it can change things in a small area, not on a cosmic scale lik Kingdom Hearts can." Luna stopped listening after Vanitas said 'alter reality', an idea popping into her head. "Okay, Vanitas, I may not be able to undo the past, but I think I can make you whole again. At least, in the way Ventas was." Vanitas looked at her both skeptically and confusedly. Luna closed her eyes and saw herself outside the prison once again, X-Blade in hand. Luna grasped the weapon by its blade and aimed it at her chest. "Welcome to the family," Luna said to Vanitas within their heart as they both and the X-blade glowed, "brother." And with that, Vanitas and Luna blacked out once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3849\. 3849 words, that's how long this chapter is! When I first started writing this chapter I was not expecting it to be this freaking long. I had almost decided to split the chapter into two parts, have the first part end with the glowing card and the second part start with Luna outside the prison. And for those of you who are curious on why I gave the prison guard such a detailed description, it's because she will play a big role later, not in this fic, but in another. What? You though this fic was going to be it for Neo Domino and Keyblades? Hell no! I have big plans! Plans that involve you guys, the readers. I can't tell much about it yet, but I will be able to next chapter. Until then, this is Custom_Key and I'm locking the page.


	8. Chapter 7: Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna goes home, but she's are bit different and she's not alone. How will her family and friends react? And what happened with her and Vanitas at the prison?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter, and this one is a lot shorter than the last one! Now I don't have much to say yet, but I will in the end notes. So, without any more interruptions, enjoy the next part of story!

"Where is she," Leo asked while pacing the floor, "it's been two and a half hours." Just as Mina was about to respond her son, the front door flew open. I'm home!" Luna shouted happily as she entered the house. Everyone who was present (Leo, Mina, Sora, Tetsu, and Akiza) turned to look at the blunette and were surprised with what they saw. It was Luna, but different. There were two major changes her appearance and her heart. Sora could sense the change in Luna's heart; once full of light it is now almost completely balanced, it is still more light than dark, but not by much. Then there was her look. Her once shoulder-blade length hair in two blue pigtails is now in a low ponytail reaching down to just above her waist with red highlights at the ends. Her outfit was different too. She wore a pair of pink knee length shorts, a pink t-shirt, & a black leather vest with a pink Unversed symbol on the back of it. She also wore white ankle socks, pink leather boots, and black leather, fingerless gloves. "What do you guys think about my new look," Luna asked with a smile. Everyone was speechless for a minute, until Leo said, "Holy crap, sis! You look awesome!" "Thanks, bro. To be honest I was not sure about this look at first, but I guess someone was right when he said it would grow on me." As Luna finished speaking, another person entered the house. He wore an outfit almost identical to Luna's, but red where there was pink & a blood red Unversed symbol. He looked just like Sora, except for his hair and eyes. His hair was jet black with crimson red highlights and his eyes were also a shade of crimson red. "Everyone," Luna started, "I want you meet the new Vanitas." "What," everyone said as Sora just stared at him with a look of shock. "Your heart," Sora begin, "it's balanced, but how? Wait a minute, you two share a heart!" "What," Leo began, a confused look on his face, "how?" "Long story short," Luna started, "I went to the prison to confront Vanitas, we merged and forged the X-Blade, I used said blade to split us back into two people and change our appearances. I also made it so that our hearts are shared. However, they are not completely balanced, but closenough to it." "So," Leo started, "does that mean he's human now?" "More than that, Leo," Luna began with a smile, "he's our brother, just like Sora." Leo smiled as he ran to Vanitas and hugged him. "Brother," Leo shouted with a smile. Vanitas was taken back, having never been hugged before, However, he hugged Leo back, and smiled. Vanitas was caught off guard as, while he had smirked before, he had never actually smiled. "What the heck," the raven haired teen said while pulling out of the hug. "It's called a smile, Van," Luna said to her new brother, "it means you're happy." "Oh, okay. Wait, did you just call me 'Van'?" "Yep, get used to it because that is your nickname from now on." Vanitas smiled, again, at the nickname before grabbing his chest as an unfamiliar feeling took hold. "It feels warm," Akiza asked, "doesn't it Van?" "Yes, it does," Vanitas replied. "That's happiness Van," Luna said with a smile, "you're probably happy you're whole and have a family." "I might be whole," Van replied, his smile fading, "but I'm sure as hell not free. Xehanort will come for me, and when he does none of us will be able to stop him." "Maybe not alone," Leo started, "but if we work together, then we can beat both Xehanort and Xemnas." "Yeah," Sora started, "there are three Keyblade wielders on our side & I can call another two to help us. We also have Donald and Goofy on our side." As he finished talking, Sora reached to grab Donald and Goofy's cards, but only found Goofy's. "Hey," Sora started as Goofy's card glowed and the knight came to life, "where's Donald's card?" "Well," Luna started, "I may have swiped that on my way out." Luna took Donald's card from her pocket and the mage came to life. "I figured if I was going to face Vanitas again I had better learn some more magic, cause gosh nows I have no stamina. If I had fought him with just what I had known and used my Keyblade to strike him, I don't think I would have survived." "I guess it's a good thing you swiped him then," Sora said with a smile. "Now then, time to call for some back up." Sora pulled out his gummi phone and dialed a number. "Hey," Sora said into the phone once the call connected, "got time to help a friend out?"

Two hours later and Martha, Blister, Crow, Yusei, Jack and Sora's friends Riku and King Mickey were caught up on what had happened over the last few days. "So," Riku began with a small smile, "we have a new Keyblade wielder on our side and an enemy turned friend. I'd say our luck is finally changing, maybe enough to take the fight to Xemnas." "Bad move," Vanitas said, "Xemnas knew that I was trying to forge the X-Blade with Luna. So, as a precaution I was sent a month ahead of him to steal Luna's diary so we knew what made her tick. That's how I knew Luna was bisexual during our first fight, and how we knew she's in love with Akiza. Because of her love though, Xemnas had the idea to use what remained of Akiza's old mask to make a replica of her, The Black Rose." "A replica of Aki," Luna said, eyes wide. "That's about how we figured you'd react. I figured you wouldn't hurt Akiza, so I recommended a replica of her be made." "You," Luna started, "stole my diary and recommended that a replica of the girl I love be made. I swear Vanitas if that replica knows-" "She knows everything that was in that diary, Luna. Well, aside from your biggest secret, that I kept to myself." "Well that's a plus." "So," Akiza started, "What do we do now? Because I'm pretty sure by this point waiting is off the table." "If I were you," said a male voice from the kitchen, "I'd go check on that spirit world of yours." All of the Keyblade wielders, Donald, and Goofy were up with their weapons out in a second. "Who are you," Luna asked. However, the voice just laughed before the sound of a Corridor of Darkness opening was heard, and the voice vanished with the sound of the Corridor closing. "Who was that," Blister asked Vanitas, "or was he someone new?" "Going just off his voice," Vanitas started, "I'd say it was Xigbar, the Organization's number two. If he's here, then we're in for hell." "He's that bad," Luna asked. "You have no idea," Van, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy all said at once. "So," Mickey started, "what do you think Xigbar meant by 'spirit world'?" "Probably nothing," Van started, "he likes to get inside his enemies heads and make them think something bigger is going on than what actually is." "If that's the case," Luna began, fear on her face, "that Xigbar may have just given us a warning." The group not from Neo Domino City looked at her questioningly, while everyone else looked concerned. "You don't think he meant," Akiza began. "The Duel Spirit World," Luna finished, "home of the Duel Spirits that reside within our cards. If Xemnas and his master, who I'm assuming is Xehanort, want the Crimson Dragons power, then they'll go to the source of it." "Our dragons," Jack shouts in shock. "Their going after Red Dragon Archfiend, Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Blackwinged Dragon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon!" "Yeah," Luna agreed, "which means the Duel Spirit world is in trouble." "Okay," Riku said, "how do we get there?" " _We_ don't," Crow said surprising the Keyblade wielders, except Luna, and their animal friends. "What do you mean?" "What I mean is Luna is blessed by their leader, Ancient Fairy Dragon, and is the only one that can travel between the two worlds." "Not so fast Crow," Luna began, "I share a heart with Vanitas now, he is a part of me and I a part of him. Maybe, just maybe, I can take him there with me." "It's worth a shot," Sora said. Luna closed her eyes and concentrated on transporting her and Van to the Duel Spirit World. Suddenly, a bright light engulfed the two teens and they were gone. "So, what now?" Mickey asked. "How about this," Riku began, "what did you all have planed?" Riku turned to the city residents and they all began to answer in turn. "Well," Jack started, "me, Crow, and Yusei were going to take Leo to the duel arena to teach him a bit about turbo dueling." " Blister and Tetsu," Martha began, "had promised to help me clean out the attic at the orphanage, but if their to busy with all this." " I'll still help," both Blister and Tetsu said at once. "I had no plans," Mina said. "Nor did I," Akiza responded. "Oka," Reku started, "then how about this: if the girls are fine sticking together for a while, then Mickey, Donald, and Goofy will stay here with them, while I go with Tetsu, Blister, and Martha, while Sora goes with Crow, Yusei, Jack, and Leo. How's that for a game plan?" Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Mina who said, "Fine by be, and that actually works in my favor." She looked at Akiza and said with a serious expression, "We need to have a talk anyway." Akiza was confused at first, but then both her and everyone else, aside from Riku and Mickey, realised what Mina wanted to talk to Akiza about. "You kissed Luna," Jack said with a smirk. "And asked her out on a date," Leo added with a grin. Akiza's blood turned to ice as she thought, 'Oh, crap! Why did I have to be left with the mother of the girl I like?' "let's talk," Mina said as everyone else went to do their thing.

When the light faded for Luna and Vanitas, the two were standing in a lush forest. A forest that Luna knew all to well. "Um, Luna," Vanitas asked. "Yeah, Van," Luna replied. "Where are we?" "Welcome," Luna started with a smile, "to the Duel Spirit World." "Okay, where do we start looking for Xigbar?" "Well, I know this forest and I know there is a village not far away. So, I say we that's where we start. I have a friend there who might be able to help us." "Alright, lead the way." And with that, the two siblings started their journey to find Xigbar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, Vanitas is a good guy now, he shares a heart with Luna, and while him and her are in the Duel Spirit World, Mina is going to have a talk with Akiza. Also, last chapter I said I have plans for when this fic is over and that I'd tell in this chapter. So, my plan is to do a story that follows the adventures of Vanitas and Luna after the event's of this story. The two will be trying to navigate life as a new Keyblade wielder and as a teenage boy who has never done much of anything "normal", but there's a catch. I can't come up with all of it on my own, I have a few ideas in mind, but not enough for a good fic. That's where you all come in, if you guys leave comments with your ideas, I'll be able to make the fic more than just a few short chapters. The ideas can be just about anything, and they can be either focused around both Luna and Vanitas or just one or the other. Also, not every suggestion has to involve Luna using her Keyblade or Vanitas doing something he has never done for the first time, remember it's their life, so it could be as simple as Luna going on a date with Akiza or Vanitas talking about his past with his new family. Or the ideas could be like Van and Luna traveling to a different world on an adventure or Vanitas teaching Luna how to be better with her Keyblade. There is a lot I could do with it guys, but I need your help coming up with ideas, because I don't want to end up doing the same thing over and over again since I couldn't think up something else. I think that's it, so with that out of the way I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am Custom_Key and I'm locking the page.


End file.
